Folge 23
Dr. Eggmans Rache ist noch nicht zu Ende! Er hetzt jetzt Metamorphia auf die Freedom Fighters! Schaffen es Sally, NICOLE, Rotor und Amy sie plattzumachen? Gleichzeitig Knuckles gegen die Dark Legion! Sonic VS Dr. Finitevus! Wird das Böse zu stoppen sein? Eggman's Rache Teil 3 thumb|[[Sally Acorn Anführer der Freedom Fighters]]thumb|[[Amy Rose in Sonic verliebt]]thumb|[[NICOLE the Holo-Lynx KI]]thumb|[[Rotor Walrus Freedom Fighter]]thumb|[[Metamorphia Gestaltwandler]]thumb|[[Dr. Eggman plant seine Rache]]Freedom HQ Amy: Hat jemand Sonic gesehen? Sally: Nein, nicht wirklich. NICOLE: Ich habe ein Signal bekommen! Ein schlimmes! Sally: Welches? NICOLE: Eine unbekannte Kreatur greift New Mobotropolis an! Rotor: Was? Sally: Dann los, Freedom Fighters! NICOLE: Aber Sonic... Amy: Wir schaffen es auch ohne Sonic. New Mobotropolis Metamorphia: Hallo, Einwohner von New Mobotropolis! Sieht euch schon mal als vernichtet! Sasha: NIEMALS! Sasha wirft ein Stein auf das Maul von Metamorphia Metamorphia: Autsch! Das wirst du büßen! Rosie: Lassen sie die Kinder in Ruhe! Metamorphia: Aus dem Weg! Sally: Wie wärs mit raus aus der Stadt? Metamorphia: Oh, Prinzessin Sally, oder? Sally: Yep. Metamorphia: Such dir dann ein schönes Grab Prinzessin! Metamorphia verwandelt ihren Arm in einen Hammer, aber Amy kommt dazwischen und schlägt Metamorphia aufs Gesicht Metamorphia: Au! Amy: Verschwinde Metamorphia! Metamorphia: Wer? DU! Amy: Ja ich! NICOLE: Amy woher...? Metamorphia: Stirb Amy Rose! Rory: Passen sie auf, Miss Rose! Snaggle: Yep. Metamorphia verwandelt sich in ein tödliches Gas Metamorphia: Nimm das! NICOLE: Tut mir Leid, aber nein! Metamorphia befindet sich in einer Kugel Sally: Gut gemacht, NICOLE! Bei Eggman Eggman: Verdammt! Metamorphia ist in einer Nanitenkugel gefangen! Grimer: Das war nicht geplant! Orbot: Und Eggman verliert erneut! Cubot: Wirklich? Metal-Sally: Nein, ist sie nicht. Eggman: Was? Metal-Sally: Sie ist nicht besiegt! Sie kommt raus! New Mobotropolis Metamorphia kommt aus der Kugel raus Sally: Was zum...? Metamorphia: Mich besiegt man nicht so leicht! Amy: Oh doch! Metamorphia: Oh oh. Metamorphia verwandelt sich in Sonic Sonic: Hi Amy! Amy: Sonic? Wo ist denn Metamorphia? Metamorphia: Kuckuck! Metamorphia verwandelt sich in einen Hammer und tfifft Amy ins Gesicht Metamorphia: Amy, du hast keine Chance! Urgs! Rotor springt auf Metamorphia und legt sich auf sie drauf Sally: Gut so Rotor! Metamorphia: Runter von mir, du fettes Walross! Rotor: Nope! Rotor schmeißt Metamorphia gegen eine Wand Metamorphia: Jetzt reichts! Metamorphia verwandelt sich in Sonic und spindasht Rotor Rotor: Ouch! Sally: Rotor! NICOLE macht eine Wand in Weg von Metamorphia Metamorphia: Du lernst nichts oder, KI? Metamorphia verwandelt sich als KI Steuerin NICOLE: Was? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Metamorphia: Du bist mein! Sally: Lass sie in Ruhe! Sally tretet Metamorphia weg NICOLE: Danke Sally. Rosie: Schnell Kinder! Rory: OK! Cosmo: Amy? Geht es gut? Amy: Ja Cosmo. Cosmo macht Ranken, um Metamorphia festzuhalten Amy: Gut gemacht Cosmo! Metamorphia: Ihr habt mich nicht! Metamorphia verwandelt sich als Fliege und fliegt weg Amy: Mist! Sally: Die Stadt ist sicher! Eggman: NEIN! Council of Acorn Hamlin: Sehen sie König? Eggman ist die größere Bedrohung! Elias: Ok. Chuck: Die Stadt wurde gerettet! Elias: Ok. Metamorphia: Nichts OK! Metamorphia steht vor dem Council Penelope: Warte...du bist nicht besiegt? Metamorphia: NEIN! Ich will den König herausfordern zum Kampf! JETZT ODER NIE! Metamorphia VS Elias Acorn! Die Stadt ist zwar sicher, doch Metamorphia will ihren Auftrag beenden! Schafft es der König, es zu verhindern? Von Magie und Technologie Teil 2 thumb|[[Knuckles Der Hüter des Master Emerald]]thumb|[[Julie-Su Freundin von Knuckles]]thumb|[[Sonic the Hedgehog Der Held von Mobius]]thumb|[[Dr. Finitevus hat einen Plan]]thumb|[[Remington Anführer der EST]]thumb|[[Scourge the Hedgehog Anti-Sonic]]Lien-Da: Und nun ergibt euch der Dark Legion! Knuckles: Bist du verrückt geworden oder was? NIEMALS! Lien-Da: Ok. DARK LEGION ANGRIFF! Knuckles springt auf einen Dark Legion Arbeiter und macht ihn KO, Julie-Su schießt welche ab und Remington knallt welche ab Lien-Da: Verdammt! Ok, anderes Angebot: Das Schwein her und wir sind quitt! ???: NEIN! Remington: Wie heißt du? ???: Porker Lewis. Remington: Mister Lewis will aber nicht gehen! Lien-Da: Dann... JS: Jaaaaaaa? LD: Gae-Na! Gae-Na: Ja? LD: Aktivier die Bombe am Schwein! Porker: Was? Gae-Na: OK! Biep biep... Porker: Helfen sie mir! Knuckles: Nicht nötig. Porker: WAS? Knuckles: Die Bombe ist an Lien-Das Flugfahrzeug! BOOOOOMMMM Lien-Da: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! JS: Die Dark Legion wurde erstmal geschlagen! Beim Master Emerald Sonic: Ok, Fini! Fängt jetzt der Spaß an? Fini: Oh ja Sonic! Sonic spindasht Finitevus Sonic: Und jetzt Doktor, erklären sie mir ihre Pläne! Fini: Wieso denn? Bist du so neugierig Sonic? Sonic: Erzähl! Fini: Nope. Finitevus verschwindet durch einen Warpring Sonic: Wenigstens ist er weg! Relic: Sind sie Sonic the Hedgehog? Sonic: Ja! Relic: Oh cool! Ich wollte immer Sonic the Hedgehog, den Helden von Mobius, treffen! Wo sind die Freedom Fighters? Wo ist Eggman? Sonic: Chill doch mal. Die Freedom Fighters sind in New Mobotropolis und Eggman auf seinem Death Egg. Wo ist Knuckles? Relic: Knuckles ist mit Julie-Su auf dem Weg zu Shade. Sonic: Dann renne ich Knuckles hinterher! Fixit: Bye Mister Sonic! Relic: Bye! Woanders Finitevus kommt durch den Warpring Scourge: Und? Finitevus: Sonic war im Weg! Scourge: Sonic? Fiona: Er schon wieder! Fini: Ihr erledigt Sonic! Scourge: Ok, Creepy Van Evil! Bei Knuckles Porker: Danke für die Rettung! Knuckles: Nicht der Rede wert. JS: Shade hat dich nicht angerufen! Knuckles: Was? JS: Es war Gae-Na, diese blöde... Remington: Nana! Keine Ausdrücke! Klingeling Remington: Hallo? Teri-Lu: Constable? Kommen sie wieder? Ihr Essen wird kalt! Remington: OK ich komme! Remington legt auf Remington: Ich muss los! Und Porker Lewis kommt mit! Porker: OK! Remington und Porker Lewis fahren weg Knuckles: Tschau! ???: Hallo Knuckles! Knuckles: Was? NEIN! Dr. Zachary: Hallo Knuckles! Knuckles: Was willst du, Spinner? Dr. Zachary: Ich bin dem Eggman Empire beigetreten! Ist das Julie-Su? Knuckles: Das geht dich nichts an! JS: Knuckles? Wer ist das? Dr. Zachary: Ich habe eine Überraschung für Julie-Su! Julie-Su: Wer? NEIN! DU BIST TOT! Kragok: Ich sehe aber ganz lebendig aus, Julie-Su! Kragok lebt?! Jetzt kommt der Showdown! Knuckles und Julie-Su VS Dr. Zachary und Kragok! Sonic gegen die Destructix! Und was hat Finitevus vor? LIEST WEITER! Kategorie:Folgen